Sakura First Kiss!
by Allen Scarlet
Summary: Sakura ingin mendapatkan kiss pertamanya! Tapi Sasuke tak mau. Bagaimana ya? NaruSaku. AU. BERSIH BERSIH FIC LAMA!


**Sakura First Kiss!**

**By Allen Scarlet **

**Genre: Romance,Humor**

**Rated: T**

**Pairing: NaruSaku,SasuSaku(a bit)**

**Disclaimer=**

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sakura First Kiss! (c) Allen Scarlet**

**WARNING: Aneh, Abal, Anchur, Typo(s) *kalo ada*, Bahasa Non Baku, Bahasa mungkin kasar bro ._./, AU!Highschool, Humor garing kerupuk udang #slap, Romance gak kerasa booooo! X(,dll**

**Request Zilya Temari Rizky-Senpai di FB :3**

**Enjoy~**

**V  
V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

Di Konoha Gakuen...

"UAPAH?! KAMU UDAH KISS SAMA SHIKAMARU?!"

"Sssttt! Sakura! Jangan kencang kencang! Malu kalau kedengaran!"

Anak anak kelas VIIIB Konoha Gakuen berkumpul di meja Ino Yamanaka.

Gadis modis itu, katanya abis Kiss sama Shikamaru Nara, murid yang terkenal lumayan pintar namun... yahhhhh malas gituh...*dibunuh para FC Shikamaru

"Kapan kamu Kiss?!" gadis lainnya, Sakura Haruno, murid cantik dengan bejibun penggemar pun bertanya

"Ke..Kemarin. Pas pulang sekolah..." Jawab Ino

"Gue juga pingin kiss!" Sakura pun nangis raung raung sambil garuk tembok #slap *lebay amat thor

"Gue juga abis kiss tuh!"

Clik!

Semua mata perempuan kelas VIIIB mengarah ke Temari

"ANJRIT! KOK GUE KAGAK TAU?!" Sakura langsung ngamuk sambil mencengkram kerah pakaian Temari

"SAMA SAPA TEM(?)?!" TenTen pun menyahut

"Sama ... Gaara..."

Hening pemirsa! #slap

"GAARA?!"

"BEGO LU SEMUA! BERISIK TAU! MALU KALAU KEDENGARAN!"

Semua murid VIIIB kaget

Gaara, murid yang terkenal pendiam dan tidak mau berteman dengan siapapun itu ternyata jadian dan kiss sama Temari?!

"Gue percaya Temari boong deh..."

"Gue juga..."

"CIYUS BROOOOOOO! SISSSTTT! GUE KAGAK BOONG!" Temari menggebrak gebrak meja ala Arya Wiguna

"Iya iya! BAWEL!" Ten Ten pun menyahut lagi

"Aku juga pernah sih..." Hinata yang pendiam menyahut

"Aku juga pernah!" TenTen bicara lagi

"Aku juga! Aku juga!" Yang lain ikut-ikutan

Perempuan kelas VIIIB pun ribut semua dan terus menerus berkata 'sudah pernah KISS'

Anak anak cowok yang dilibatkan soal cerita Kiss Kiss itu hanya diam dan pura pura tidak tahu, sambil memasang WaTaDos

Sakura pun merasa terkucilkan

Meskipun fans nya bejibun, Sakura itu

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

belum pernah kiss...

Bahkan kagak punya pacar :v #forever alone... #slap

Ok, sebenarnya dia suka sama murid kelas VIIIB juga, Sasuke Uchiha

Tuh anak prestasinya segudang brooo!

Nilai ulangan ulangan nya tertinggi tingkat nasional booooooo! #lebay amat lu

Fansnya juga bejibun!

Sakura udah 10x nembak dan ditolak 10x #kasihaannnn~ #dibunuh FC Sakura

Sakura jadi sebel kalo nginget pengalaman pengalaman dia nembak si Sasuke...

Mengingat itu dia cuma bisa ngelus ngelus dada sambil berkata 'Sabar...Sabar...'

Emang napa sih? Coba cek 'penembakan' pertama Sakura pada Sasuke ini...

**Flashback Mode : ON!**

Waktu itu bulan Agustus.

Liburan musim panas~

Cuaca sangaaatttttt panas...

Sakura habis pergi ke minimarket

Membeli Pock*y #lol# dan Aisu~

Dia sekarang berjalan menuju taman

Dia bersenandung pertanda dia sedang senang

Lalu akhirnya tampak juga sosok yang dia incar!

**Sasuke Uchiha!~**

" SASUKE-KUNNNNNNNNN!"

**Clik!**

Lelaki yang dipanggil menengok

Ralat!

Dia hanya melihat dengan ujung matanya dengan wajah sinis dan dingin.

" Nanda?"

" Ini Aisu untukmu!" Sakura pun menyerahkan Aisu/Es Krim M*gnum Duluxe sambil tersenyum

" No, thanks..." Sasuke pun beranjak dari tempat tadi dia duduk lalu meninggalkan Sakura.

Greb!

Sakura memegangi tangan Sasuke yang sangat dia cintai itu. #lebay luh thor

" Apa lagi BAKA?"

" Sebenarnya

.

.

.

.

.

.

AKU SUKA KAMU!"

Hening...

Hening lagi...

" Heh.." Sasuke terkekeh kecil " Gue ogah sama eluh! Euy banget, kamseupil!" OK, sejak kapan Sasuke jadi gahol?!

*readers: SEJAK AUTHOR SARAP MENULIS FANFIKSI INI! *gembar gembor rumah Author

Sakura hanya diam

Mulutnya terbuka dan matanya melotot.

Sasuke melepas pegangan ditangannya dan pergi meninggalkan Sakura seorang diri

**Flashback Mode: OFF!**

Sakura hanya bisa menampari dirinya ketika mengingat dia yang mengatakan suka secara blak blakan itu.

Sakura hanya diam lagi...

Cemberut...

Manyun...

#slap

Lalu kembali ke tempat duduknya dengan murung

" Ada apa Sakura?" Naruto Uzumaki, murid yang terkenal nakalnya yang duduk disebelah Sakura bertanya

" Nandemonai..." Sakura menjawab dengan wajah tetap murung

**_..._**

Kriiiiiiiiiingg!

Break TIME!

Murid murid kelas VII,VIII,dan IX pun berlarian keluar kelas

Ada yang ke kantin,lapangan bola,lapangan tenis,dll

Sakura kali ini berlari lari mencari sosok lelaki yang paling keren disekolahnya!

Sasuke Uchiha!

Cling!

Mata Sakura langsung menangkap sesuatu #emang jeratan?! BISA NANGKEP?! #slap

Sosok **Sasuke Uchiha ** terlihat! Tangkaaaaappp! #slap

Drap Drap Drap

Sakura mengejar Sasuke yang berjalan menuju tepi Lapangan tenis

" Hosh... Hosh... Sasuke...-kun..."

Sakura terengah-engah karena berlari lari mengejar Sasuke

Sasuke hanya diam saja.

Menikmati roti karenya dan sebotol air mineral dingin

" A..Anu S...sa...sasuke..." Sakura terbata bata

" Nanda?" Sasuke menjawab dengan nada dingin yang menusuk sekali.

Wajahnya sinis.

Dia melihat dengan ujung matanya sehingga menambahkan kesan bahwa dia itu dingin sekaleee #slap

" A-AKU SUKA KAMU!"

Hening...

Hening...

Hen- #DUAR *readers: kelamaan heningnya thor!

" Heh..." Sasuke terkekeh " Aku sudah berkali kali dengar kata itu darimu. Apa kau tak bosan berkata begitu lalu ditolak lagi olehku hah?"

" A..Ah bukan begitu tapi-"

" Sudah! Lupakan saja! Aku akan menolakmu pasti!"

" TUNGGU SASUKE!"

Greb!

Sakura memegangi ujung seragam Sasuke

" Apa lagi hah?" tanya Sasuke dengan ketusnya

"Berikan aku...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

SATU KISS saja..."

Hening...

" Kiss? Heh... Menerima cintamu saja belum kulakukan, apalagi memberimu kiss! Ogah! Aku benci kamu tahu!" balas Sasuke dengan kejam nya dengan wajah sinisnya.

"Ta...Tapi hanya sekali ini saj-"

" Sudah! Kau membuang buang waktuku saja! Lagipula aku benci kamu tahu!"

Tap Tap Tap

Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Sakura

Sakura termenung seorang diri

Dirinya bagaikan tidak percaya...

Sosok Sasuke yang selalu dia kagumi...

Selalu dia sukai...

Selalu dia CINTAI...

Selalu dia puja puja

Selalu dia rebutkan dengan para FC Sasuke dan teman temannya yang menyukai Sasuke...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Membencinya?**

Dada Sakura terasa sangat... sangat sakit

Sakit sekali...

Rasanya dia ingin bunuh diri dan pergi dari dunia itu...

Ingin pergi...

Sangat ingin...

**_.._**

Tess

Sakura merasa ada sesuatu yang hangat mengalir dipipinya

Tes Tes Tes

Dan semakin banyak

" Aku..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Ditolak?"

Dia menanyakan pertanyaan itu sendirian

Langit yang mendung pun meneteskan air airnya

Seperti ikut menangisi peristiwa 'ditolaknya' Sakura

Hujan pun semakin deras.

Semua murid pun berlarian masuk kedalam kelas

Sementara Sakura hanya terduduk di tepi lapangan tenis sambil menangis terus menerus.

Dikelas VIIIB sepasang mata memperhatikannya tanpa dia ketahui...

Sepasang mata itu pun berbalik dan kembali duduk ditempatnya

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_.._**

Hiks..

Hiks...

Sakura menangis di sepanjang pelajaran

Pertanyaan 'Kenapa kau menangis?' yang dilontarkan Naruto berkali kali, tidak dijawab atau pun digubrisnya

Dia tak peduli buku catatan dan pelajaran nya yang basah karena air matanya.

Sasuke yang melihat itu hanya terkekeh pelan dan mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Iruka-Sensei sudah berkali kali bertanya 'Ada apa Sakura?' dan sama seperti Naruto, Sakura tidak menjawab sama sekali maupun menoleh

Wajah Naruto sudah sangat cemas.

Sasuke tersenyum sinis melihat Sakura yang menderita.

Siswa pintar sih pintar tapi

.

.

.

.

.

Kejam...

Sakura menangis dan tidak menjawab salam maupun tanyaan dari orang orang disekitarnya...

Miris...

Cuma ditolak aja sampe begituh :v #slap

Naruto merasa semakin cemas.

Mata Sakura sayu.

Wajahnya pucat seperti orang Anemia

Naruto pun bingung..

Beribu pertanyaan ingin dilontarkannya kepada Sakura.

Tapi... bukannya sia sia jika tidak dijawab?

Naruto ingin membiarkannya, tapi dia tidak tega...

Mau memarahi Sasuke, bukan Sasuke yang salah...

'Bagaimana ini?!' batin Naruto bingung

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_.._**

**KRIIIIIIINGG!**

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi

Murid murid Konoha Gakuen pun berhamburan keluar

Sakura masih dalam tangisnya.

Tangisannya itu, sekali lagi mengundang bejibun pertanyaan dari murid murid Konoha Academy.

Sakura yang biasanya ceria meskipun banyak rintangan itu *lebay dah* menangis?

Naruto yang akan pulang tidak bisa pulang.

Dia masih cemas soal Sakura.

Dia terus mengejar ngejar Sakura diam diam

Berusaha tidak membuat sepatu warrior miliknya itu membunyikan suara langkah kaki sedikitpun

Sakura berjalan menuju taman dekat sekolah.

Naruto masih mengikutinya.

Cemas...

Biasalahhh~ Anak muda jaman sekarang

" Kenapa?...Hiks hiks..." Sakura menangis pelan.

" Setidaknya aku ingin ki-HMMMPPPHHH"

Naruto mencium pelan bibir lembut Sakura.

" Maaf." Naruto pun lari meninggalkan Sakura.

" Tunggu...

tadi itu kan...-"

.

.

.

.

.

.

" KISS PERTAMA KUUUU! KEMBALIKAN NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**OWARI**

**A/N: HALOH SEMUANYA! Author Allen here! ^^/ First Naruto Fic! Yeay!**

Okey, **sebenernya ini fic bulan January. Tapi saya lagi bersih bersih flashdisc. Dan nemu ini, so, WOW! Saya publish! #plok**

**Waktu itu kemampuan nulis saya masih abal. Sooo,,,, ini gajebo!*sekarang juga euy**

**Sejujurnya, saya ga suka pair NaruSaku =')**

**Maaf, romens nya anjhur.**

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**


End file.
